London 2012 Summer Olympic Games Wiki
'Welcome to the Olympics Wiki' Welcome to the Olympics Wiki - the wiki about the Olympic Games that . Our ultimate goal is to make this the coolest and most informative website about all things "Olympics" with prominent spotlights and features for the next Summer or Winter Games. We hope you will enjoying browsing, voting on a top 10 list or poll, , or and to this community edited website! To get started browse the wiki with the drop down menus, perform a search, or take a look at all the wiki pages here: . We hope to see you around! Also, stay tuned for Wikia driven contests and games, and as we get closer to the London 2012 games there will be television schedules, results, and more! ---- 'Featured Story' Calling all Olympic fans - tickets are expected to go on sale in March 2011! Whether you are planning a trip to visit the games live in London, or want to follow all the action at home, the Games Guide is your resource for information about the 2012 Games. Check out the schedule of events, ticket information and stay tuned for continuous updates about travel, special events, and competition results!Know a great place to stay in London? Great, come on and help make the Games Guide even better by adding your favorite hotel to the Guide today. ---- 'Athlete Spotlight' Sir Chris Hoy, otherwise known as “The Real McHoy,” is an ambassador to the London 2012 Olympics and is looking to defend his gold medals in his home country. He is recognized as the most successful Olympic male cyclist with a total of 5 medals. For his achievements he was awarded with the Order of the British Empire, and made a knight in 2009. Check out more about this Knight in Shining Medals. Ryan Lochte has an impressive medal record including 6 Olympic Medals. He may not yet be the household name in the United States that Michael Phelps has become, but all eyes are on him for the 2012 Olympics. Locthe is coming off an impressive performance at the 2010 FINA Short Course World Championships where his medal haul included 6 golds and 1 silver. He set new world records for the 200 and 400 m individual medley. The question is: Does Ryan have what it takes to tie or surpass Michael Phelps' record breaking 8 gold medals in a single Olympics? ---- 'Helping Out!' Join in fellow Olympic enthusiasts, athletes, media, sports buffs, students, and help us create a wiki that is unlike any other Olympics media outlet. Why wait until the games start? Share your knowledge with others and make this YOUR Olympics site today so that you can follow the athletes, sports, and games content you want, when you want it! Click on the link above to add a blank page or other layout template, or click one of the images below to get started. If you have never edited a wiki before, a great place to learn more is at the Wikia help section Help:Tutorial_1 __NOEDITSECTION__ top 10 list Top 10 list top ten list Category:Browse